


The Clothes Make the Man

by nocowardsoul



Category: Eight Cousins Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: "If you had seen the pains I took with that fellow, the patience with which I brushed his wig, the time I spent trying to convince him that he must wear thin boots, and the fight I had to get him into that coat, you'd understand my feelings when I see him now.”
Relationships: Mac Campbell & Steve Campbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Clothes Make the Man

Two young men stood in a bedroom with an entire tailor’s shop spread around them. “For heaven’s sake, Mac,” said the fellow with the mustache.

“What now?” said his brother.

“That jacket. It’s velveteen.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Yes. In the evening a broadcloth jacket is proper.”

Mac took off the jacket and replaced it with the proper one. He surveyed the effect of it and his low-necked coat and tie in Steve’s mirror. Then he grabbed a boot.

“No, no. If you step on a foot - and I daresay you will - you’ll hurt her toes. Put on the thin boots.”

Mac complied. “And next?” he said, giving up on taking the initiative.

“Gloves. I brought you an old pair of mine, since I didn’t trust you to own a decent pair.”

“They don’t look old.”

“I meant it comparatively. Now for the flower.”

Mac shook his head. “Too dandyish.”

“Just the right amount of dandyish. It’s for Rose.”

“Fine, go ahead. Is that all?”

“Just let me fix your hair and we’ll be done.”

The Worm sighed.


End file.
